


【哈德】【HPDM】不做会死（续）

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: Warnings：狗血。NC17。Summary：有人问雌雪貂体质的德拉科会不会pregnant。why not？LOF：猫面
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

距离伏地魔被消灭后一年，时任霍格沃茨校长——西弗勒斯.斯内普接待了一位不速之客——格兰芬多的七年级学生，被魔法界称为“救世主”的哈利.波特。为什么说是不速之客呢？因为他们在那场战役之后真的鲜有交集，见面也不过是点点头。

六年级的时候，“作为长期提供x生活来缓解病情的回报”（德拉科原话），斯莱特林男孩告知了哈利食死徒即将要入侵霍格沃茨的信息，以及他从卢修斯那里知道的好几个魂器的下落。抓住了这个先机，邓布利多和其他师生在学校被进攻的时候早有准备，合力把食死徒打败并且关押了起来。伏地魔因为手下实力大减，魂器也被一一消灭，最终大败在哈利波特的手中。两场战役的唯一遗憾是邓布利多在寻找魂器的时候牺牲了。后来斯内普接过了校长的重担，停课大半年的学生在霍格沃茨重建之后，得以继续未完成的学业。

“波特先生，有何贵干？”依旧是那个熟悉的一字一顿的尖酸刻薄语气。虽然战争印证了他们是同一个阵营的人，但是斯内普并没有对哈利特别的客气。对波特这个姓氏的厌恶已经蚀刻了在他的骨血里了。

“亲爱的斯内普校长，我是来向您求一份男巫保胎魔药的配方的。”

鉴于这位狮院学生的开场白过于直接，斯内普校长感觉自己犹如被塞了一把臭鼬屁口味的多味豆一样，差点做不了高冷的表情管理。他尽力克制住眼角的抽搐，从千头万绪中挤出了一句话：“是谁的孩子？”——他以为哈利怀孕了。

那双和他母亲过于相似的翠绿眼睛黯淡了下来，变成了幽幽的黑洞。哈利痛苦地闭上了它们，接下来每说一个字都仿佛用尽了全身的力气：“不知道……”

“？？？”斯内普愣住了。这信息量已经快把他老人家给炸裂了，现在的年轻人真是……

“……他不肯说。”哈利又投下了一枚炸弹。

哦，怀孕的不是波特……啊不对，等等，听起来怀孕的虽然不是他，但却是他很关心的人，但是又不是他的孩子……这都什么乱七八糟的？

“斯内普校长，情况很危急，能不能求求您……”

“我没义务帮你们这些莽撞的年轻人去收拾残局！”斯内普低吼一声，“快滚吧！”

哈利没有动，他依旧站着，眼神收敛了起来，气氛也渐渐沉冷。默然了一会儿，他慢条斯理地又开口说话，这次没有了刚才急切的仓皇语气。斯内普则感觉自己好像又听到了哈利二年级的时候在师生面前展露的蛇佬腔。

“您知道的，我的父母很早就离开我了。我对家庭的概念很模糊。”哈利说。

斯内普抬头看他，表情没有任何变化。

“直到我遇到了一个我很爱的人，我觉得有他的地方才是家。这种心情，不知道校长会否理解呢？”凭借着从前男友德拉科那里听来的那些古早的霍格沃茨八卦——当然，后者也是小时候从大人的闲聊那里听回来的，哈利决定放手一博。

“哼。”斯内普不置可否地翻了个白眼，身体却紧绷了起来。

哈利走前了两步，声音越发像是在和一条蛇说话：“我会把他的孩子视如己出，不论是男是女。为了表明我挚诚爱护他的心意，我已经决定了，如果是女孩子的话……”哈利确保斯内普看着自己的眼睛，说道：“我会用我母亲的名字来为她命名。”哈利刻意回避了如果是男孩子他就会把他命名为“詹姆”这个话题，他必须一击即中。

结果当然是Bingo。

斯内普看着对方的表情就像是两个人当中只有哈利波特才是属于斯莱特林学院的那个。而后者毫无愧疚。因为他说的每个字都发自肺腑，他真心想要那么做。现在他内心焦灼地等待着回复。

“如果没有其他的话要说，你可以滚了，波特先生。我不会给你魔药的配方的。”斯内普恢复了平静。

哈利失望至极，幸好在他要发狂之前，斯内普又说了一句：“稍候我会把魔药调配好拿过去的。我可不放心让一个魔药成绩长期徘徊在A（及格）的学生来调配那么重要的魔药。”

哈利感谢了斯内普之后，往医疗翼的方向走去。虽然解决了一道难题，他的心情还是沉甸甸的，因为他和自己的爱人之间仍然是一团乱麻。


	2. Chapter 2

时间回到一个多月前。

“喂，你要我替你挡到什么时候？”潘西气呼呼地推开德拉科宿舍的门，对着瘫在床上的金发男孩嚷。

德拉科哼哼了两声，转了个身，没有说话。

“听说你不想见他，他那样子感觉就要吃了我。你要是厌倦他了该早点说清楚，别拖泥带水的。”

厌倦？哦不，他永远也不会厌倦哈利，对方甜腻腻的一个笑容也会让他整个人都烧起来——不管那时候他身体内的雪貂体质有没有在发/情。就像现在，光是想起他都令人耳根通红。德拉科干脆拿起手边的枕头挡住了自己的头，以免让潘西发现。

潘西以为他在消极应对，皱眉问：“你和他到底怎么了？从你中咒之后就腻了你两三年了，还对外宣称是你的男朋友，而你呢倒是没什么表示。好吧那你明明可以找别人解决的，偏偏又继续和他纠缠不清。”

“我没和他纠缠不清，是他自己说要帮我，还说喜欢我。”德拉科终于忍不住为自己分辨了。

“好的，那是他自作多情咯？我去告诉他吧。”

“喂，你别乱说！”

“那你自己赶紧理清楚啊。别忘了，你又快要发\情了。”

怎么理得清楚呢？两三年前的哈利波特可不是现在这个样子。那个时候他还是个普通的学生，虽然是大难不死的男孩，但还不是救世主。当年可没有每天从四面八方涌来的情信、花朵和巧克力，没有随处可见的男女粉丝，以及他们发出的求爱信号和尖叫声。就在今天他们两人在角落里想接吻的时候，突然冒出来一个疯狂的女学生拼命想要往哈利身上蹭，哈利只好对她施了一个定身咒。要不是哈利拦着，德拉科差点就给她一个恶咒了。最后哈利还好脾气地对那个人道歉。这样一来德拉科完全没有了兴致，生气地回到宿舍拒绝见他了。

救世主非得对每一个人都那么好吗？要是当时是别的人拥有了雪貂的体质，哈利是不是也会“帮忙”？德拉科生气地胡思乱想着，他觉得这辈子最后悔的事情就是告诉了哈利波特食死徒和伏地魔的计划。德拉科并没有什么高尚的思想境界，他偷听到父亲和魔头的对话之后，第一个想法就是不愿意哈利因为那些恶毒的计划而死掉。结果好了，哈利现在成为了魔法界最受欢迎的人，他德拉科心中的不安与日俱增。

另一个让德拉科困扰的原因是卢修斯。因为自己的告密，父亲陷入了艰难的境地，战后第一个被清算的就是他的家族。幸好有哈利出庭作证指出德拉科的情报对整件事的功劳，马尔福家才免于巨额的罚款。但是卢修斯还是被投进了阿兹卡班关了大半年，最近才保释出来。而卢修斯也藉由哈利的证词知道了德拉科和他的关系，以及德拉科的告密行为，气得差点心肌梗塞。父子俩已经大半年没说过话，德拉科每每想起就难过不已。

心事重重的德拉科迷迷糊糊睡了过去。直到一阵难耐的情潮在体内涌动，让他狂躁不已地逐渐清醒。接着他闻到了一阵让人安心的冬青木气味。

睁开眼睛，那个人正坐在床边，轻抚着他柔软的金发，绿宝石眼睛湿漉漉的，满脸都写着关切。

德拉科在喉咙里咕噜噜地抱怨了一句：“潘西那个女人，该死的靠不住。”

“她看见你发烧了就出来找我了，”哈利轻声说，“Dray，你是不是很难受？”

“是，送我去医疗翼。”德拉科闷声说。

“……送去医疗翼没用，你知道的。”

“想睡我直说。别假惺惺的。”

“……Dray，别这样，我真的担心你。”

“那真是谢谢了。如果这种体质在其他人身上，你会不会也担心？担心到要跟她睡？”

“你在说什么呀？我从来没那样想过！”

“那你是时候该想想了，毕竟现在你的选择多了去了。”

“我从来没想过除你以外的其他人！”哈利大声说道，“昨天我还特地去拜访了你的父亲。”

“梅林啊，”德拉科差点掉下床，他坐起来颤声问道，“你、你找我父亲做什么？”

“我去向他解释了我们之间的关系，还谈了一下你告发他的前因后果，恳求他的谅解。还有……”还有一件事哈利没有来得及说出来，因为他看到德拉科的脸色已经从刚才的潮红变成了煞白，让人揪心。

“Dray，你没事吧？”

“为什么你每一件事都那么自作主张！就像当时你和我上床，也没有问过我愿不愿意！”

虽然并非是德拉科本人的真实想表达的东西——但是这话听起来就像是哈利不由分说地夺走了他的童贞。哈利震惊得说不出一个字来。

德拉科被体内的潮涌冲击得一阵阵晕厥，他痛苦地扶着额头，带点哽咽地嘶吼着。哈利忍着绞痛的心说：“Dray，你这样下去会出事的。”

“你又想说不做会死是吧，”德拉科掏出魔杖指着哈利，嘶哑着说，“以后不用你管了。我自己找别人解决。”


	3. Chapter 3

“所以后来呢？”罗恩不可思议地看着满脸伤痕的哈利，“你真的和他开打了吗？”他硬生生地把那句“你还能打不过他？怕不是只有他打你吧？”的话咽了回去。

哈利默不作声地把手里的酒喝完，朝酒保那边招招手，一杯琥珀色的威士忌出现在他面前。哈利的手没有放下来，而是用手指在空气里划了个小小的圈。酒保会意，一整瓶威士忌出现在桌子上。

“波本？”罗恩拿起瓶子端详了一下，“你什么时候开始喝波本的？”

“他说这个酒有花香和果香。”哈利端起酒杯闻了闻，鼻子只觉得一阵酸涩，哪里有什么香味。

“梅林，你至少加点冰吧。”罗恩看见哈利又喝完一杯之后掏出魔杖在他的杯子里变出了冰球。哈利挥挥手把冰变走，罗恩彻底无语了。

“所以他是不要我了吗？”哈利抱着头，凝视着面前的酒杯，面容掩映在黑暗里。

对面那欲绝的语气感染了神经大条的罗恩，他不知不觉嘟哝了一声，“该死的雪貂……”抬头发现哈利在瞪视着他，马上改口说，“……马尔福还和你说过些什么？”

“他说我还有很多选择。”哈利用空洞的声音说道。

“难得我会赞同他，你的确是。”罗恩点点头。那边哈利看起来要被激怒了，罗恩连忙接着说，“然后呢，还有吗？”

“我说我去找了他的父亲……”

罗恩惊恐得睁大了眼睛，“他父亲不是刚被保释吗？你去找他干什么？嫌他不够恨你？他会觉得你在炫耀的！当时他知道你和他宝贝儿子的关系后都差点要吐血了。”他有点理解德拉科抓狂的原因了。

“他们家族不是最注重这个吗，礼仪，秩序……我要是想和德拉科在一起，总得先拜访一下他的家长吧？”哈利无奈地说。

“在一起？什么在一起？你们不是已经在一起了吗？梅林啊……该不会是我想的那样吧……”

“是的，”哈利点点头，从口袋里掏出一个金色的小盒子，“我想向他求婚。”

罗恩倒抽一口凉气，这已经不是普通的帮忙范畴了，这是要把自己搭进去啊。此时此刻他无比希望赫敏能在这里和他一起承担这高强度的信息量，然而那个年轻的女巫坚持要在图书馆帮他们两人都修订好一套N.E.W.T的备战方案才过来。“我们已经落后了大半年了，每件事总得有人去做。”这是她的原话。

哈利把最后一滴酒倒进杯子里，放好酒瓶。“但是他说要去找别人……”他两双手的掌心贴着桌子放着，像是一个做错事的孩子。他凝视着自己修长的手指，从左边的尾指茫然地扫视到右边的，全然没发觉周围的空气开始震动，手边的空酒瓶噼里啪啦出现了裂纹，远处吧台那边摆放着的酒瓶和酒杯摇摇晃晃、叮当作响，像是要经历一场小型的地震。酒吧里的人慌张地开始想要逃离。罗恩摁住哈利的两只手，低声对他吼道：“哈利！醒醒，别这样！”哈利抬起头，像是从十万公里开外盯着眼前这个人，找不到焦距。但是周围的震动总算停歇下来了。罗恩松了一口气。他拿出一个瓶子，从里面掏出一颗小糖丸，塞到哈利的嘴里。哈利用疑惑的眼神盯着他。

“没别的办法了。吃了它吧，乔治和弗雷德给的，可以暂时忘却眼前的烦恼。”

“都给我吧。”哈利也不细问，他把瓶子夺过来，将里面的糖丸都倒进酒里，在罗恩的目瞪口呆中一饮而尽。

……

“‘每件事总得有人去做。’是你说的嘛。我要做的就是安慰哈利。”

“但是为什么他会不省人事？”赫敏生气地问。

“他喝了很多酒，喝得很急！”罗恩在赫敏的视线中瑟瑟发抖，“你不在这里，他看起来心都快碎了好吗！还有，他把乔治他们给的忘忧糖都吃下去了……”罗恩声音越来越小，他觉得赫敏的眼神快要把他刺穿了。

“那糖你也敢给他吃？再过两个月就要考N.E.W.T了，要是他什么都忘光了怎么办？”

“应该不会吧，弗雷德说只会让人忘记最烦恼的那件事，一颗糖能管一天。”

“那瓶子里有多少颗？”

“大概……40多颗吧。”

“一个多月……应该也够时间准备好考试了。”

“倒是他，为什么会被你捡过来？”罗恩指着桌子上那颗金色脑袋的主人，正紧挨着哈利趴在桌子上，看起来也是烂醉如泥。

“我在街头那个酒吧的后巷发现他的，就是我们经常幻影移形的地方。附近还有几个黑影在窥视他，我使了个混淆咒和幻身咒赶紧把他给带过来了。我猜他是来找哈利的，只不过刚移动到后巷就醉过去了。”

“他会来找哈利？该不是又要打他一顿吧？他明明说过不要哈利了。”

“我猜他是因为哈利身边多了很多狂热的崇拜者才会被激怒的。再加上他今天……”赫敏摸了一下德拉科发烫的额头说，“应该是发情了。自然界里雌性动物发情会具有攻击性，我记得给你们科普过。”

“那怎么办？”罗恩吓了一跳，他对当年那只雪貂的惨状还心有余悸。“总不能看着他死吧？”

“‘乐于助人。’罗恩，还记得吗？乐于助人。”

“说吧，我们该怎么做？”罗恩用力地点点头。

“你身上有零用钱吗？”

“啊？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC17

哈利被极度发硬的下体痛醒了。稍微有点知觉的时候，他发现自己躺着，闻见了似曾相识的奶香味，夹杂着醉人的花香和果香。四周漆黑得没有一点光线，他的心里茫然一片，不知道自己身处什么境地。一个滚烫的身体在他的怀里蠕动着，几声压抑的呻吟传到了他的耳朵里，让他的胯间更加难耐。但是对方似乎有点抗拒他，挣扎着想要离开他的怀抱。哈利觉得自己的身体一定十分喜欢这个人，要不怎么会没经过自己的大脑思考就把他死死钳住了呢？哈利俯首吻去，在完全堵住怀中人柔软的嘴唇之前，他听见他说：“不要，哈利，救我……”哈利脑海轰地一片空白，他无暇思考这句话背后的含义，因为他身体里某种暴虐的机制已经被完全触发。

他带点凶狠地深吻着对方的唇舌，吞下怀中人的每一声呜咽，有种诡异的满足感。下面的人想要推开哈利，但是软绵绵的根本没有力气，双手还被哈利摁在了头顶，身体也被压得结结实实。过量的酒精和雌激素产生的毒素限制了他的体力，他被吻得呼吸不畅，瘫软在床上无法动弹。哈利把自己下半身的束缚解开，抱着下面的人侧身躺好，然后捧起他的脸。他在迷迷糊糊中觉得有一根巨物抵在了嘴边，前端分泌的爱液濡湿了他的双唇。他的心里有点惊慌，微微清醒了一点。然后他从浓郁的酒味中嗅到了一丝似有若无的冬青木气味，他稍稍宽心，本能地张开了嘴巴，柔软的舌头触碰了一下龟头，对方趁机将柱身缓缓地插入他湿润的口腔。插入到大半的时候已经快顶到喉咙，过于粗壮的分身也把他小巧的嘴巴填满了。然而这种感觉再熟悉不过了，他哼哼地从喉咙深处喘息了几声，哈利听到这些呻吟更加难以自持，他双手扣住他的头，手指深深地埋在他的金发当中，抓着头发轻轻用力，带动着他吞吐自己的下半身。

德拉科模糊的意识无法分辨这个在操着自己嘴巴的人到底是谁。他浑身无力，魔杖也不知所踪，只能任由对方予取予夺。有那么几个瞬间他想起了哈利，但是哈利的吻没有那么粗暴。他以为是自己思念过度的错觉，毕竟他最后的记忆停留在后巷那几个危险的黑影那里，他害怕是那些人中的一个。哈利离开时那个悲伤的眼神让他悔恨不已，他后来一边喝酒一边自渎来缓解发情，脑海里全都是哈利的影子。一直以来他无法确定自己对哈利的感觉，但是在释放的时候他才意识到——他无法，也不想被别的什么人来操自己。他唯一想要的只有哈利。

对方在他的嘴巴里抽插着，越来越快，德拉科发现自己的下体也开始肿胀。他羞愧地喘息和哽咽着，还有点呛到了。哈利把自己抽出来，帮德拉科平躺好，脱下了他的裤子。德拉科惊得想要挣扎，大腿已经被一双手牢牢按住。紧接着，他感觉到自己的下半身被温暖的口腔包裹住，而自己的嘴里又被重新塞入了对方的阴茎。他被这放荡的姿势冲击得再也无法思考，身体面对情欲俯首称臣。

对方细细的啜泣和呻吟让哈利心烦意乱，但同时又欲望高涨。他想弄得他发出更多的淫音，他想把他蹂躏得粉碎，与自己融为一体。但是他又无法细想他是谁，只要一靠近那条思维的长河，他只看得到自己寂寞的倒影。若想再看清楚一点，心脏的位置就会被一根根尖细的箭矢贯穿，让他痛得冷汗直流。他不由得加快了胯间的抽插，德拉科的嘴巴被操得液体横流，一边呜呜哭着，一边也在哈利的嘴里挺送着下体。哈利把手伸入了对方的臀瓣，探寻到蜜穴的位置，毫不犹豫地伸入了一根手指。两个小时前德拉科用那里慰藉了好几次，所以此时仍是柔软潮湿的。哈利不费力气地找到德拉科身体里的开关，按压了一会儿后德拉科尖叫着射进了哈利的嘴里。高潮之前哈利深深地插了他喉咙好几下，然后也一起射了出来。

两人都把对方的精液吞进肚子里，都没有发觉自己对此毫不反感。他们躺着喘息了一会儿，德拉科惊慌地发现对方的大手又摸到了自己，他的衣服给扯了下来，全身被脱了个精光。哈利把他整个人反转了过来，双手抚过他的背部，拭去上面因为高潮而沁出的细密汗珠。德拉科全身都在发抖，他知道对方将要做些什么。哈利的手滑到他的腰臀之间，紧紧地扣住了那里，德拉科不安地扭动着臀部，哈利腾出手来轻拍了他好几下。德拉科身体抖得更加厉害了，一边低声哭泣着，一边喃喃自语。哈利附身，胸膛贴着他的背部，拨开他后颈的金发亲吻着那里。手伸到对方的胸部，逗弄着一边的乳珠。德拉科轻轻地呻吟着，哈利滚烫的阴茎滑过他的双臀之间，让那里热辣酥痒。哈利稍稍弓身，把自己对准了德拉科的后穴，用淫液打湿了那里。这时他听到德拉科在呢喃些什么了，“哈利，对不起……”

“哈利……我爱你，哈利……”

有那么一瞬间，哈利茫然无措。河里的倒影里出现了另一个人影。他想要看清楚一点，猛地向前一冲，刺入了德拉科的体内。怀里的人痛呼了一声，人影消失了。哈利被叫声唤醒，抬手擦了擦眼睛。手背上都是泪水。

哈利把德拉科的脸掰转过来，一边吻着他一边缓缓地插到他身体的深处，插了几次之后两人亲密接触的地方都越来越热。德拉科感觉自己的下体也越来越坚硬，一下一下地摩擦着床单。他羞耻地觉得自己舒服极了。操了一会儿之后，哈利带着他一起变成了侧躺的姿势，手伸到前面握住了德拉科的阴茎。“Fuck，fuck！”德拉科忍不住叫出声来。对方熟练地套弄着他的柱身，带着薄茧的大拇指还时不时刮擦他粉嫩的前端，把他搞得浑身战栗，更别提后面还有一根巨物在不依不饶地抽插着。“不要，唔……”德拉科细声地求饶，哈利慢了下来。双手转而去抚摸他的胸部，搓弄着他两边的乳头，但是那里更加敏感，被逗弄了一会儿后德拉科哭着射了出来。哈利起身跪坐着，一只手扣着德拉科的腰，另一只手扶起他的一条腿继续狠狠地操他，直到自己全部射进了他体内。

哈利整晚都没让德拉科睡，拉着他做了一次又一次。德拉科就这样经历了平生第一次的干高潮。而哈利自己也一滴都没有剩下，全部都给了德拉科。


End file.
